Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger, known in Japan as Takao Kinomiya (木ノ宮タカオ Kinomiya Takao) is the main protagonist from the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member and leader of the BBA Revolution. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Dragoon - one of the 5 Sacred Bit-Beasts. Appearance * Concept * Beyblade: 2000 * Beyblade: V-Force * Beyblade: G-Revolution His first appearance in Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade was based on the main character of the first Pokémon games, Red, hence Tyson's similar appearance to Red. Tyson himself is one of a number of video game characters from the 90's era who was loosely based on Red from the Pokémon games. Hudson had also made other Pokémon-like games besides Beyblade, as such Tyson was one of a handful of Hudson game characters based on Red. In Beyblade, Tyson has black hair, blue eyes, peach skin. He wore a backwards red, blue and white hat, an open red jacket (with white collars), yellow buttons, yellow shirt under it, brown fingerless gloves, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow shoes. Tyson is 5' 0" (152cm) tall. Tyson's hat originally belonged to his older brother, Hiro Granger who gave it to him after winning a beyblade match. In the manga he later passes it on to his son Makoto. In V-Force however, all the characters obtained a major redesign including, Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown but kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but, still kept his backwards hat (except the white part turned red and the blue outline turned white), kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt but with longer sleeves, the gloves turned blue, his shorts were replaced with grey jeans and his shoes were red, grey and blue colored. Tyson is now 5' 3" (160cm) tall. In G-Revolution, he received a minor redesign. His gloves turned a darker blue. His red jacket received short sleeves with white highlights; covering his yellow t-shirt, long sleeves which were removed. He obtained a blue and yellow Beyblade container on his left arm and received new red and white shoes. He also replaced his grey jeans with dark blue ones. Relationships * Relatives * Teammates * Rivals Hiro Granger Tyson's older brother, a wise beyblader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade: G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale. Hiro first taught Tyson how to play beyblade. In the manga, Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later assisted in helping to re-establish the BBA after proving to Boris that his organization was a way for Tyson and his friends to improve their skills. His Bit-Beast is called Metal Driger. Mr. Granger Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how Bit-Beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. Ryu Granger Tyson's grandfather, a samurai dojo trainer, who raised Tyson in his early years in the absence of both parents. Kai Hiwatari Tyson is known for his relationship with his long-time rival and friend, Kai. From the beginning of the series, Tyson and Kai were arch-enemies, but as the series continued, they became friends, and both held a great and powerful bond that made themselves the Best Beybladers. Both Tyson and Kai mutually view each other as the one they want to beat. Whenever Kai leaves the team for his own reasons, Tyson is always around to take over the leadership in his place (though Tyson was always the team captain in the original dub). Traditionally, throughout the Beyblade franchise, Kai has been set up to be Tyson's main rival even as team mates. This is owed to their joint design being based on Pokémon rivals Red and Blue. Kai has been known to hit Tyson and the two have very contrasting behaviours. Ray Kon Ray is someone whom Tyson sometimes fights with but seems to have a mutual respect. Ray tends to keep Tyson in line when he gets too impulsive without Kai around, and views him as his biggest rival. Kenny His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny, with whom he goes to school. Kenny sticks by Tyson when the others leave the team and they even become blading partners for the World Championships. Max Tate Max and Tyson are good friends and will often help one another when the other is in danger, like when Max helps Tyson save a dog from falling off the edge of the town's river or when Tyson willingly went with Max to retrieve Draciel with the Psykick building about to collapse. Tyson forgives Max more easily for quitting the Japanese team than he does Ray. After the World Championships in G-Revolution, Max immediately rejoins Tyson's group upon returning to town. Hilary Tachibana Hilary is Tyson's classmate who seems to have a crush on him, though she tends to get annoyed with Tyson's habits. Hilary and Kenny stay by Tyson's side after Kai, Ray and Max join their other teams in the World Championships so they can battle each other. Daichi Sumeragi Tyson and Daichi are close friends who quickly become teammates and training partners for the World Championships. They have similar personalities, but this causes them to clash with one another. Daichi frequently attempts to one-up Tyson whenever he gets the chance, but ends up failing miserably. Robert Jurgens Robert Jurgens is one of Tyson's biggest rivals. When they first met, Robert had defeated the amateur players by destroyed their blades. Tyson battled Robert and loses. He and Robert encounted each other again at Robert's family mansion. Tala When they first met, Tala was initially dismissive towards Tyson, who had quickly become a well-known skilled Beyblader. When Tyson defeated Tala in the finals of the World Championships, they eventually came to respect one another. In G-Revolution, the two of them were still to be on good terms and they even supported each other when they could to take down Boris's new BEGA organization. Ozuma Tyson first met Ozuma at the Sony's Supermarket Beyblading Tournament. Ozuma defeated Tyson on several occasions. Kane Yamashita Tyson and Kane notice that they have a lot in common (ex.: their spirit, their beyblading techniques, etc.) and they become friends during a beybattle. However, after the tie, Kane tells Tyson about the fact that they were recruited by Psykick and this leaves a bad impression on Tyson. When Team Psykick is defeated, Tyson and Kane become friends again. Zeo Zagart When Tyson first met Zeo, he saved him from a four on one battle with the Saint Shields. Zeo idolizes Tyson and was glad to get the chance to train and/or battle with him. Their friendship becomes strained when Zeo learned the truth about himself from his father and that Tyson's team had the bit-beasts needed to change him into who he should be. Tyson confronts Zeo to try and find the kid he once knew and was friends with, but fails. When Zeo defeat Kai and stole Dranzer away from him, Tyson was starting to lose sight on Beyblading after Zeo has become ruthless, but everyone manages to keep him in line. However, after Tyson defeated Zeo in the World Championship finals, they became friends again and Zeo accepted himself for who he really is. Skills Tyson's reason for Beyblading, both in the manga and as briefly mentioned in the anime (Japanese version, it was cut in the English dub) was owed to the loss of his mother. In her absence growing up, he began turned to Beyblade. While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoon's beyblades are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's Bit-Beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series as no other Blader shares this sentiment, not even his teammates can do this with their own bit-beasts. His Bit-Beast often gains more power due to his vigor and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. As well as Dragoon at one stage he used Kai's Dranzer. He was able to successfully fuel Dranzer with his own anger at Kai for what he had done during the Russian tournament. Combined with Dranzer's own anger at his former master abandoning him, the two successfully won their battle against the more powerful Black Dranzer bit-beast with aid of Max's new Draciel beyblade, wherein the combined forces of Driger and Dragoon had failed moments before them. Tyson therefore has skill with not only his Dragon beyblade, but can use other beybaldes fairly adeptly and even summon other Bit-beasts. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. In the final episode of G-Revolution, the shared power between him and Dragoon gave him the ability to fly for the duration of his battle with Brooklyn. This could also have been an effect of Brooklyn's alternate dimension. He is one of the few left handed Bladers featured in the Beyblade franchise. In the GBA games, Tyson can often end up unintentionally one of the weakest bladers due to his stat growth. He gets huge growths in Attack, resulting in a weakness in other areas. As the levels progress and he gets stronger his Attack is pushed to maximum before most other bladers. This gives him a huge damage advantage. However, this begins to wane as once at max he cannot raise it any higher and since his other stats are often so weak he quickly wanes as the other Bladers in the games reach their higher levels with more balanced state distribution. However, early on in the game he can dominate many bladers due to his high attack, allowed him to progress in these games quickly, but due to weak defence equally means battles end fast if he takes a beating. Other While academically not so good, he is trained with use of the Kendo sword. His family own a dojo where he trains. In fact, being left-handed is a nod to upper hand that Left-handed swordsmen have over their right-handed counterparts. Tyson's family specialise in Kendo swords and are traditionally descended from swordsman. This is why his bit-beast or "Fighting spirit" was in his family sword. Beyblades Like his teammates, Tyson's Bey/Bit-Beast is based on one of the Four Saint Beasts in Chinese mythology; Dragoon is modeled after Qing Long the Azure Dragon of the East and its Japanese name is "Seiryu". Its name of "Dragoon" comes from the main bit Tyson had the option of raising (if the player choose) until it reached maturity as Spin Dragoon. He shares this with Kai, whose Dranzer gets its name from his main bit of the game Ultimate Frostic Dranzer. Like "Dranzer" "Dragoon" is a play on words, while "Dranzer" is a play on "Dragon" and "Panzer", "Dragoon" is a combination of "Dragon" and "Dragoon". Unlike Dranzer, his species did not change and all variations are dragons. *Despite being left-handed, mistakes are made in the anime in regards to this, Tyson is the only left-handed member of his team and one of the few Bladers overall in the entire franchise who is left-handed. **Furthermore, despite being left-handed, Tyson often launches with his right hand. This is often done to provide more control when holding the launcher. Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear (except for his first Beyblade, Grip Attacker). Like Tyson also being left-handed this is a nod to the upper hand of which swordsman who are left handed have against right handed swordsman. In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of Beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V (Driger F was seen briefly once however), while Kai, Max and Daichi do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, Daichi, Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi also gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the series. Appearance Dragoon is essentially a combination of the European and Chinese dragons, with it's legs large and long enough to enable it to stand up in an intimidating manner and a long neck which is always arched when standing up. Dragoon also has two arms ending with claws on both the hands and elbows, along with several spikes along its back and tail, giving us an idea as to why Dragoon's attack rings are always spikes. Dragoon's design has changed time to time in the original series. In the first season, Dragoon along with the other bit beasts were designed to look like spirits, being given monochrome colors. In this Dragoon's color was a ghostly electric white. In the second season, Dragoon was updated to look like it's picture self when coming out of the beyblade. In G Revolution, there were glimpses of Dragoon only during special attacks, sometimes interspersed with the shape of Dragoon being shown in it's wind attack moves. Dragoon can also sometimes talk, though mainly it's only Tyson who can always hear him. Also, like the other bit beasts, Dragoon's pose always changes with each beyblade upgrade. Attacks & Power Since it is the wind spirit, Dragoon's moves are mainly wind based. The most common and most powerful among those moves are giant tornadoes, created out of the surrounding air(though at two points in the first series, the tornadoes are created by the beyblade spinning at high velocities). Tyson has used this power to literally blow opponent's beyblades out of the stadium. Initial System *Spin Dragoon (Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade and manga) *Dragoon Grip Attacker Spin Gear *Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack *Dragoon Fantom - Phantom Hurricane Magnacore System *Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado *Dragoon V2 - Hyper Victory Tornado Engine Gear *Dragoon Galaxy - Galaxy Storm, Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). *Dragoon GT - Galaxy Turbo Twister, Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi) Hard Metal System *Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm *Dragoon Metal Fantom - Fantom Evolution Hurricane Burst System *Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme *Dragoon Fighter Gravity Variable History * Games * Game: Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade Tyson is one of three original characters that is brought over into the main series, the other two being Hiro Granger and Kai. He was known at this point only as Takao. * Manga: Volumes 1-6 The Blade Sharks After some kendo training with his grandfather who explained the legend of the Dragoon to him, Tyson Granger leaves Grandpa's dojo for some Beyblading with his friends. First he gets sidetracked forced to battle Beyblader Billy but continues on after defeating him. Arriving at the destination, Tyson is ready to Beybattle against his friend, Andrew, only to find an uninvited guest, Carlos. Tyson discovers that Carlos is a member of the Blade Sharks, a Beyblade gang that goes around beating Beybladers and then taking their Blades. Unhappy, Tyson agrees to have a battle against Andrew the following day where if Tyson loses, Carlos gets to take his Blade but if Tyson wins, Carlos will have to return every Blade he snatched. There, Tyson met and became friends with Kenny, who he calls "The Chief": a Beyblade expert with a Bit-Beast trapped in his laptop called Dizzi. Kenny and Dizzi agree to assist Tyson in his upcoming battle with Carlos by analyzing his Beyblade, Dragoon Grip Attacker. Kenny discovers that Tyson's Blade must be customized if he wants to beat Carlos, requiring it to be at least "four times faster". Tyson agrees and later during the night, he customizes his Beyblade for different performances. He then discovers that by combining two Ripcords, it creates a longer, more efficient one but is dismayed when it only makes his Blade two times quicker. Struggling, after seeing a vision of the Dragoon Beast approaching him, he gets outside and undergoes hard training because he is determined to defeat Carlos and save those Blades. The next afternoon, Tyson arrives in his awaited battle against Carlos. Ready, just before the two launch out their Blades, Tyson uses a running start to give his new Blade an extra burst of speed. That strategy allowed his Beyblade to spin very quickly across the Beystadium that Carlos' Blade could not overcome. After some hits, Dragoon Grip Attacker pushed off the Blade of Carlos off the Stadium, making Tyson win. Despite the victory, while Carlos attempted to retreat, he was stopped by the leader of the Blade Sharks, known as Kai Hiwatari. Disappointed in Carlos' loss representing their Beyblade group, Kai smacked Carlos, falling onto the ground to punish him. Furious, Tyson dislikes what Kai has done and challenges him to a Beybattle in hopes of making him pay. Kai accepts, using his Dranzer S Blade as the two go head-to-head. Tyson lost his battle against Kai, with Dragoon Grip Attacker being destroyed in the process. He then got help from Kenny and Andrew to give him a new Beyblade: Dragoon S. When the Blade Sharks kidnapped Kenny, Tyson came to the rescue with Dragoon S, now wielding the spirit of the Dragoon, and ended up battling Kai once again. It ended in a draw and the Bit-Beasts, Dragoon and Dranzer appeared toward the end of the battle. The New Kid, Max Tyson and Kenny meet a new kid in town, Max Tate, who also happens to be a Beyblader. After rescuing Sparky the puppy from being in the water, they go to his father's hobby store where they have a large Beystadium. Tyson battles Max but loses because Max's Draciel Metal Ball Defenser is a Defense-Type which blocks attacks from Tyson's Attack-Type Dragoon S. They soon meet the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson and announces to them the Beyblade Battle Tournament. Tyson knows Kai will enter and decides to train for it with Kenny but they argue and Kenny leaves. Tyson puts out his frustration in kendo training with Grandpa and learns that if he focuses his power on one point, he can win. He practices this with Dragoon S and is successful. He then apologizes to Kenny and they agree to work together to enter the tournament. Regional Qualifying Tournament Tyson, Kenny and Max participate in the Beyblade Main Event regional qualifying tournament. Tyson was assigned to the D Block so he spectated the other Blocks. When Kenny lost against Kai in the C Block, Tyson got mad and almost attacked Kai until Kenny stopped him, convincing Tyson to battle Kai in the next round instead. When it was time for the D Block, Tyson's Dragoon S Blade easily made it past Stage 1. During Stage 2, it was more difficult because he was battling four Blade Sharks members, including Carlos who with a new Blade, destroyed his former teammates' Blades. Unhappy with Carlos' actions, Tyson used a strategy of launching his Blade with the Launcher faced up to make Dragoon S disappear and reappear, leading up to him defeating Carlos. After that, Tyson used his sportsmanship to suggest Carlos repair his Blade if he wants to be a strong Beyblader like he is, leaving Carlos speechless. The Asian Championships The Bladebreakers tour China to register for the championships, while confronting the White Tigers, Ray's former team. It is seen that Ray's old team holds a grudge against him for leaving them, but towards the end of the China Tournament, Ray and his ex-teammates make amends, and the Bladebreakers win the tournament. The American Champtionships After this, Tyson and his friends arrive in the United States to fight the All Starz, who are coached by Max's mom. European Beybladers After winning the American league, the team find themselves stranded in Europe. In order to get to Russia to register for the World Championships, they must battle the Majestics who are Europe's top bladers. They win because of their bonding with their Bit-Beasts as a team. Russia Champions & BIOVOLT Once in Russia, Tyson and his friends find themselves up against the Demolition Boys, the Russian team and World Champions, who are ruthless and obsessed with power. The Bladebreakers then discover that the Demolition Boys are merely tools for the BIOVOLT Corporation, run by Kai's grandfather, Voltaire and Boris, a criminal mastermind. Initially, Kai was pursued by Boris to join the Demolition Boys in the ultimate quest for power, the Black Dranzer Bit-Beast which Kai was seeking to become the best Beyblader. However, he realizes his mistakes and rejoins the Bladebreakers. The World Championships During the finals, Kai loses the first round and his Dranzer to Spencer and his bit-beast Seaborg. Ray barely manages to win against Bryan, but has to be taken to hospital after the injuries from the match. Tyson manages to defeat Tala, the leader of the Demolition Boys whose body had been genetically modified by Boris to win the match, in the final round and manages to win the title of the BBA world champion and of course all stolen bit-beasts returned to bladers. After the World Championships The Bladebreakers have gone their separate ways, Max to America, Ray to China, Kai's whereabouts unknown and Tyson back at home in Japan. But when Team Psykick and the Saint Shields attack the Bladebreakers, and try to steal their bit-beasts for their own reasons, the Bladebreakers assemble once again to defeat the new enemies. Tyson's classmate Hilary Tachibana (Hiromi Tachibana) joins the Bladebreakers, but takes time to learn the fact that Beyblade isn't just a stupid game as she thinks it is and Daichi Sumeragi also joins the Bladebreakers, since Team Psykick and the Saint Shields are trying to steal his bit-beast, Strata Dragoon as well. The Psykicks In an attempt to steal the four bit-beasts from the Bladebreakers, Team Psykick creates four cyborg copies of the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts and recruit four skilled bladers named Wyatt, Kane, Salima,Goki and Jim to control the bit-beasts and their respective blades. These teenagers were actually pure hearted and innocent bladers with high ambitions, but the dark power of the cyborg bit-beasts gradually take over their minds and turn them evil. The first half of the second season ends with the Bladebreakers defeating Team Psykick, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max and Daichi battle Kane, Salima, Goki, Jim and Wyatt respectively and defeat them. After the cyborg beasts are destroyed Team Psykick come back to their normal selves and regain consciousness. Defeating the Saint Shields The second half of Season 2 deals with the truth of why the Saint Shields and Team Psykick are after their bit-beasts and about a rock that Max's mother found that contains bit-beasts, which is stolen by Team Psykick. The Saint Shields' reason is because they wish to seal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts in a rock because they fear that the bit-beasts could get out of control like they did in the past, the saint-shields battle the Bladebreakers and manage to seal off Ray's bit-beast Driger in a rock but later Ray reclaims Driger and Bladebreakers defeat all the Saint Shields in a team face off. Dr. Zagart and Zeo's Secret Team Psykick's reason in trying to steal the bit-beasts is because the Psykick's leader, Dr. Zagart, wants the bit-beasts to turn his android son Zeo (an exact replica of his actual son who died in an accident) into a real human. After defeating the Saint Shields, Tyson and co meets Zeo and befriends him without knowing the fact that he is the son of Team Psykick's leader. Zeo also is unware of the fact that he is a cyborg and not a human and that his father is behind all of Team Psykick's plans. Later Zeo finds out about his past and decides to help his father in his plans. Dr. Zagart gives Zeo a bit beast named Cerberus, the strongest bit-beast sealed in the rock. Zeo enters the world Beyblade tournament with the motive of defeating all the Bladebreakers members and stealing their bit beasts. In the tournament Zeo defeats Kai and Daichi and steals their bit-beasts Dranzer and Strata Dragoon. But in the final battle Tyson and Dragoon (Tyson's bit beast) defeat Zeo and Cerberus. In the process Tyson and Daichi's team win the world tournament. Dranzer and Strata Dragoon come back to their original bladers, Kai and Daichi. Jin of the Gale After Becoming the Beyblade World Champion again for the second time, Tyson is seen giving kids tips on blading. Suddenly, Jin of the Gale appears - who is later revealed to be Hiro, Tyson's brother. Bladebreakers No More The Bladebreakers disband after Ray and Max decide to try and defeat Tyson on their own teams, with Ray returning to China and Max to the US and Mr. Dickenson announces a new tag team format. Angry with Max and Ray, Tyson supports both of his former bladebreakers competing in the Japanese qualifiers Kai is announced as Tyson's tag team member but Daichi are announced as the alternate player. With Hiro as coach, the new Japanese team "the BBA revolution" begins. Hiro decides to train the new team in the wilderness, where he announces Kai has quit the team to join the Blitzkreigh boys, the Russian team. The new training improves Daichi's Blading skills, much to Tyson and Hiro's amazement. The two train until they drop. Tyson and Daichi are now ready to compete. New York In New York to begin the first of the final rounds. The first match is BBA Revolution against White Tiger X, but before the first round between Tyson and Lee starts, Tyson changes the rules, which allows that the four players can compete against each other simultaneously. Daichi and Tyson's consistant arguing It comes to a heated argument between the two, resulting in them loosing the match. Tyson, not wanting to realize the truth, isntantly blames Daichi while Ray does not count the match as a win as Tyson was not at his best. After suffering a crushing defeat, Tyson is sulking at the Statue of Liberty. Hiro tries to cheer him up, however Tyson realizes it's his own fault because he's upset about Max, Ray and Kai leaving the team. Hiro tells him it's ok to be upset and not let his anger get the better of him. Rome Tyson is welcomed back to the BBA Revolution with open arms as they head to Rome to face the Blitzkrieg Boys. As Daichi won his battle against Tala, Tyson and Kai's battle ends in a draw while Daichi battles Bryan again and wins. Madrid The BBA Revolution has now gone to Madrid to face-off against the Barthez Battalion. Suddenly before the match, Kenny discovers that the Barthez Battalion is cheating, Tyson however decides that instead of reporting them, he will beat them in a fair fight. Daichi wins the first match. Tyson now has to go against Miguel and his illegal Beyblade. Throughout the battle, Tyson explains to Miguel what Beyblade is really about, and with all his strength, he is able to defeat Miguel. The Sahara The fight starts at Sahara Stadium. Tyson has drafted a plan to help the BBA Revolution beat the F-Dynasty. He wants to hold the match in a team format, although F-Dynasty are specialists in this format. He believes that he and his partner Daichi have more strength and endurance. In a turn of events, the exact opposite occurs and Tyson is mentally behind. In the end he was able to pull a victory while his partner suffered a loss. Australia In Sydney, Australia the BBA Revolution faces-off against the PPB All Starz. Daichi wins his match, Tyson and Max will contest the second match. Tyson immediately lunges at Draciel. Tyson gives it his all to which Max counters. This continues for the majority of the battle. In the end, Tyson uses Draciel's move against it to win. Althought Max lost, he and Tyson are still close friends. Egypt Tyson and Daichi will once again face the F-Dynasty. They decide to give the F-Dynasty a taste of their own medicine: Dragoon tank. Tyson, who has never lost against F-Dynasty is confident that he and his new Dragoon Galaxy Turbo will win. Initially, he and Daichi have the upper hand in the match, however the F-Dynasty soon fights back. Finally, Tyson has an idea that is quite risky. Thanks to Strata Dragoon, Tyson is able to use the flames of the arena to defeat them. Tag Team World Championships Tyson and his team enter the final against the Blitzkrieg Boys on. Daichi and Tala discharged from the first fight, but as the result leads to a draw. Tyson must now face Kai for the title of Beyblade World Champion. Transmitted only in the first phase the audiences are at an uproar. While Kai delivers several unexpected and powerful moves, Tyson and Dragoon do not give up. As they come upon the wilderness stage, the battle for dominance continues. Tyson then uses Kai's move against him which the latter counters. There is a huge clash in which the roof of the arena is destroyed. Both beyblades simultaneously sleep out. As Mr. Dickenson explains that both have won, Tyson and Kai do not believe this and the battle continues. Tyson and Kai begin the next match, already knowing each others moves. In the end, Dragoon was able to take the win by a small margin and Tyson becomes the Beyblade World Champion for the third consecutive time. Boris Returns & BEGA Boris has returned with the BBA dissolved and replaced with his new organization, BEGA. Boris tells Tyson he is a changed man and offers him to go pro and become BEGA's new poster boy. Unsure whether to trust him, Tyson battles one of BEGA's bladers: Crusher, and is satisfied with the way he battles that he considers Boris's offer. He then meets Tala, who tells Tyson never to trust Boris and that he, Spencer and Bryan will take him down. They are later defeated by Garland, a main BEGA blader, who causes Tala to collapse. Before Tala falls unconscious, he tells Tyson that Boris is not to be trusted and that he tricked many young bladers such as Tala in the past; Boris was also responsible for the Barthez Battalion being in the World Championships; as Boris worked with Barthez. Tala goes into a coma and Tyson swears revenge on Boris and BEGA, forming an anti-BEGA team - the G Revolutions. Daichi, Ray, Max and Kai are quick to join. Boris accepts Tyson's challenge under the condition they fight 5-on-5 when Hiro joins BEGA as their new coach. Angry with his brother, Tyson complains to himself that he may not be able to beat BEGA without them. That's when Ray furiously tells him the reason they left the team is because they want to know whether they can beat Tyson and that Ray wants to know this too. They battle and Tyson wins by a fraction. Although Tyson and Ray solved each other's dilemmas, they now face a new one: their Beyblades are damaged beyond repair and they no longer have access to spare parts. Daichi comes up with the idea to make their own Beyblades, which the team acknowledges as a great idea. BBA Revolution: Reuniting with Old Friends As Kenny begins developing the new Beyblades for the tournament, the rest of the team searches for some new parts, but to no avail. When all seems lost for everyone, they are visited by their friends and old teammates from the World Championships, who are also against BEGA's direction and wish to join the BBA Revolution on their quest to take them down. Kenny eventually masters the new Hard Metal Beyblade System development with some help from Miguel and Emily as the others spend all their time training for the tournament. Although the Hard Metal System is too complicated, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Daichibegin to get the hang of it just in time for the tournament and they visit Tala in the hospital one last time before the big match. Justice 5 Tournament With Kai still trying to master his Hard Metal Beyblade, Grandpa poses as a blader while Daichi is beaten by Ming-Ming and Crusher narrowly beats Ray. Max goes against Mystel and it ends in a draw, and the BBA Revolutions' legitimate 5th member is announced - Kai. Having pulled himself together after losing their first match, Kai challenges Brooklyn to a seemingly one-sided battle which Kai narrowly wins; however it comes at a price. With BBA Revolutions all offering to take Kai to hospital, Kai waves them down and walks away, severely injured. He then proceeds to release Dranzer. Tyson goes up against Garland, determined not to lose. Tyson takes a victory meaning a spare match must be fought. Brooklyn's Defeat and the BBA Returns Tyson faces off against Brooklyn to decide who wins the tournament, however Brooklyn is not quite the same as when he battled with Kai. Having never lost to anyone ever before, Brooklyn goes psycho and unleashes his true power becoming far more powerful than he was ever before and creating a parallel dimension for him and Tyson to battle. As well as battling, Tyson learns of Brooklyn's past and that he was alone as a child - nobody would blade with him due to his unbeatable Beyblade skills. Tyson manages to convince Brooklyn that he is not alone and uses all of the bit beasts of his friends to fight him. The outcome of the battle is not shown, though it's strongly implied that Tyson won. Brooklyn and Tyson depart as friends and the BBA reforms. Tyson and Kai then have their long awaited Beybattle. Beybattles Beyblade: 2000 Beyblade: V-Force Beyblade: G-Revolution Quotes * "Battle Blade!" * "I won't abandon Dragoon." * "I'm uncouth?!" * "Uncouth means uncivilized, crude, unrefined. Stick around Robert, and maybe you'll learn something." * "You know, I wish that sometimes I would stop and think some of my plans through." * "Don't you know you have to earn a bit-beast?" * "We're all one big team, and that's the only way to come out on top!" * (to Max after he commented on how big the Arc de Triomphe was) "You're kidding, right? Even I knew it was huge." * (to Brooklyn) "Dude, this isn't the real sky. It's not gloomy, it's big and blue." * (to Enrique) "If you treat your bit-beast like dirt, they're bound to bite back." * "Daichi, my brother's bigger than an ant." * "I can't believe it's finally down to one battle, and it's all up to me. If I lose, then that's it for the BBA, and that means Boris and his creepy BEGA organization has free reign over Beybladers around the world. I can't lose! It would hurt too many people: my friends and my fans, and it'd destroy Mr. Dickenson. Even for Kai, and especially for Tala. This is the most important battle of my life. I'm counting on you, Dragoon." * "Well, here's a surprise I didn't need, especially before the biggest match I've ever had to fight. But it doesn't matter who Boris sends out to face me. I'm not going to back down. I'm not going to let my TEAM down. Not after everything Kai went through to get us here. To this final match. Just as Kai fought risking everything, I will risk everything too." * "No. It wouldn't be right to blade at 100%. I'll show you 1000%!" * "Any blade takes a few spins to get right. I'm sure this won't be any different." * "Boy, someone's having a bad mood day." * "Forget it! I'm not leaving until this battle is over. ... I can't just give up, Hil! I've got to try my best, no matter what! I can't leave Brooklyn here!" * "I know we all think Brooklyn is our enemy, but we are all Beybladers, and if we fight with...all of our strengths, we will finally be able to understand each other! This freaky dimension of his is completely make-believe anyway. But, if this is Brooklyn's mind, this is too sad." * "GO, DRAGOON!" Etymology His Japanese name, Takao is named after Takao Aoki, the creator of the Beyblade manga series who in turn is named after a Japanese heavy cruiser-class battleship with same name. Trivia * Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a sibling, prior to Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Rising. * Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his Bit-Beast to someone else in the main Anime. ** Tyson has had a couple of characters based on him. *** The character Captain Arrow from Beyblade: Shogun Steel is based on Tyson. *** A female counterpart called "Tatsumi Ryou" made an appearance in the two part manga Beyblade Battle Saint Lolita alongside female counterparts to the other Bladebreakers. * Tyson originally starts off in the English dub of Beyblade 2000 as a 12 year old, but turns 13 in the seventh episode Thirteen Candles. The "Birthday Party", however, was originally a pre-battle celebration to give him support. In Japan, Tyson is 10 years in most media in Japan, with the anime aging him up a year each season. In fact he did not age officially until Bakuten Shoot Beybade: Rising as this was the first official time gap in the manga storyline being that os a year since his last battle with Kai at the end of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. * In Japan, Tyson is the most popular character, along with his Bit-Beast and Beyblades. In the West, however, it was Kai. * Tyson's mother is briefly seen in the manga when his grandfather is thinking of her. His father appears in the anime but his mother is only mentioned once when Max is introduced. ** This, however, was not the original intention. In Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade one of the first characters to interact with Tyson is his own mother. Since the game was based on Pokémon, this simply mimicked the role of the child's mother in these games being one of the first character to speak to the main player. His mother in this game did not look the same as his mother in the manga. * Tyson is the only character to appear in every episode. * Tyson's all battles in finals of international tournaments were either in another dimension or against an inhuman being in every season. * Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a yellow/gold weight disk for all his red Dragoon Beyblades. Except Dragoon V2 and Dragoon MS.